The organic light-emitting device (OLED) has broad application because it has the advantages of simple manufacturing process, low cost, low power consumption, high luminance, and wide adaptation range of the working temperature etc.
The OLED has extremely wide applications in the area of displays. Specifically, an OLED substrate is taken as an example for illustration. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the OLED substrate comprises a display area 1, and a peripheral area 2 around the display area 1. The peripheral area 2 comprises a plurality of cathode contact regions 21. A source-drain (SD) metal extending portion 11 is formed on a base substrate 10 of the OLED substrate. The source-drain metal extending portion 11 extends from the display area to the cathode contact regions of the peripheral area. A passivation layer 12 (PVX) is formed on a layer where the source-drain metal extending portion 11 locates, and a plurality of via holes are formed in the passivation layer 12 located in the cathode contact regions. An anode and an anode metal extending portion of the OLED device are formed on the passivation layer 12. The anode of the OLED device is located in the display area, and is arranged in a same layer as the anode metal extending portion 13. The anode metal extending portion 13 also extends from the display area to the cathode contact regions of the peripheral area. The anode metal extending portion 13 is connected with the source-drain metal extending portion 11 at the cathode contact regions through the via holes. A pixel definition layer 14 is formed on the layer where the anode and the anode metal extending portion of the OLED device locate. The pixel definition layer 14 comprises first openings located in the display area and second openings located in the cathode contact regions of the peripheral area. Each of the first openings is used for accommodating the light emitting material of an OLED device. The width of the second opening is much larger than the width of the first opening, and the width of the second opening is even larger than the width of the cathode contact region. After the pixel definition layer 14 is formed, an organic light emitting material layer is formed on the whole OLED base substrate 10 through continuous printing. Because the peripheral area is not used for displaying, here the organic light emitting material at the position of the peripheral area has to be cleaned. Finally the cathode and the cathode metal extending portion of the OLED device are formed. The cathode of the OLED device is located in the display area and is connected with the anode metal extending portion 13. The cathode metal extending portion extends from the display area to the cathode contact regions of the peripheral area.